leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Musha/History/BW
first met Musha when he was only five years old. During a battle with a wild Rufflet, Black's dreams caused him to begin daydreaming and made him completely unable to focus. This attracted , who then bit down on Black's head, much to the horror of . This allowed Black to figure out that the was angry because had stepped on its food, which led to him attacking her. The next day, Black attempted to capture the Rufflet and make him his own Pokémon. Although it seemed like Black was at a disadvantage because he did not have another Pokémon to battle with, Black reveals that he asked Munna to help him with the reward of letting him eat his dreams. Together, Black and Munna battle the Rufflet and eventually defeat and capture him, where he was named Brav. Afterward, Black allows Munna to join his team and gives him the nickname Musha for his evolved form, . Musha was first seen in Choices with Black and Brav. When Black went to rescue a runaway , he used Musha to scout out a wild attacking , allowing him to defeat it. In Black's First Trainer Battle, Musha, along with Brav and Tep, were used against Andy, where they managed to defeat his three Pokémon in a Triple Battle. Musha was used to help Black find out a way to stop the fire that Andy's had accidentally started. In Letting Go, begins to attack Black for not being able to hear the voice of his Pokémon. N has his attack Musha with , dealing major damage. Black soon realizes that all the "listen to your Pokémon" talk was about battling, and orders Musha to use to knock Purrloin back. In Battle at the Dreamyard, Musha flies away from Black after sensing a powerful dream. With the help of Professor Fennel, Black and find Musha in the hands of some s. When Black tries to figure out a plan to defeat them, his brain overloads from trying to think of something that does not involve the Pokémon League. Musha becomes attracted to this overflow of dreams and flies from the grasp of the Grunts and goes back to Black. With the help of Musha, Black manages to defeat the Grunts and drive them out. In Battle at the Museum, Musha is used in Black's Gym battle against the Nacrene City Gym Leader, Lenora. He fought her briefly before being sent back into his by its . Later, after Brav was knocked out and the two s only had one Pokémon left, Musha was sent out to battle Stoutland again, this time defeating it with . In Underground Showdown, Musha is used in Black's Gym battle against the Gym Leader of Driftveil City, Clay. Musha battles Clay's and is trapped by its long tongue. Eventually Musha managed to knock out Palpitoad with a Zen Headbutt but faints in the process. In Decisions, Decisions, Black is taken to the Tubeline Bridge for training under Brycen. Brycen has Musha train with his three . Black is then tasked to defeat the , where Musha the gas out of their motorcycles. In The Cold Hard Truth, Musha is sent out to battle Brycen's Vanillish. Although he manages to hit it with a he is quickly defeated. In A Wretched Reunion, after N defeats Alder, Black attempts to have Musha eat his dreams again, but owing to several setbacks at the hands of Team Plasma, Black's dreams have already begun to surface as nightmares. Musha refuses Black's command and floats away, seemingly abandoning him. N claims that Musha only followed Black's orders because he considers Black's dreams of winning the Pokémon League to be tasty and kept him fed; after the taste of Black's dreams changed, their relationship was broken. This news devastates Black to the point of putting him into a brief coma. Musha eventually returns to Black in True Friends, now evolved into a Musharna, where his Dream Mist was instrumental in helping Black defeat Cheren. It is later revealed in a flashback that Musha left Black not because of his dreams, but because Munna wanted to become stronger and needed a "power source" to do so. Caitlin, who saw Musha wandering around the Pokémon League, used a Moon Stone on him to evolve. Against Ghetsis, Musha defeats his and by eating Black's dreams, helps Black and Costa defeat his .